EP 1 505 328 A2 discloses a coupling for connecting channels in accordance with the preamble of claim 1, wherein an end of the hose is inserted into a ring space filled with an adhesive. In this case, the insertion depth is not defined and, consequently, the adhesive spills in an uncontrolled manner over the shorter outer wall of the ring space outward. An undefined insertion depth and resultant overspill of the adhesive inward are also disadvantageous in the case of the hose branching in accordance with DE 36 04 924 A1.
DE 379 413 A discloses a generic device wherein an end of a tube is inserted into an extended sleeve of an adjacent tube and they are connected to one another by an adhesive introduced into a ring gap formed between the two tubes in the region of the sleeve. The effective connection area of the adhesive is limited to the outer side of the tube having the smaller diameter.
EP 1 721 097 B1 discloses a device wherein the connection between a connector connected to an end of a hose and an outer sheathing is produced by means of a sealing element pushed onto the shaft of the connector, wherein the sealing element has a ring groove which runs in a radial direction and into which engages an inwardly projecting shoulder on the sheathing. Since the shaft of the connector typically has a toothing for better fixing of the pushed-on hose, tight bearing of the sealing element against the shaft is made more difficult. The sealing element, which with its ring groove produces the connection profile for the sheathing, is a separate component that increases production and assembly costs.
What is furthermore disadvantageous is that the sealing element is fixed on the relatively thin-walled shaft of the connector, as a result of which the fixing stability overall is very low. Furthermore, the sealing element requires a relatively large amount of structural space in an axial direction.